Prize
by fanfictiongoddess
Summary: AU of "Ladies of the shade" episode Po finds himself captured by the Ladies of the Shade, who have interesting plans for this male panda.
1. Chapter 1

Po heard a purring noise in his ear as he woke. Which was very strange as the only creature in the palace to even remotely be able to purr was Tigress, and she was out on a mission. So though it was earlier then his normal wake up time, Po opened his eyes.

Laying on and around him were clouded leopards. The ones known as ladies of the shade to be precise. It took half a moment for Po to remember that he was defeated and knocked out not long after Crane and Viper fled the scene. Waking up like this was unexpected though.

He shifted a bit and tried to stand up. One of the ladies stirred and took Po by the arm, smiling playfully. Po knew this one to be one of the twins.

"Trying to go some where, Dragon Warrior?" she purred.

"Ummm, somewhere not here I guess. I mean, I'm not sure why I'm in here and why-" Po started when the second twin suddenly draped her arms over Po's shoulders.

"But we want you to stay." she said, nuzzling the side of Po's neck.

Po's eyes widen a bit at this action. Was it him or were they coming on to him? And why did that nuzzle feel so good?

"That's uhh, nice. But I should-"

"Keep it down!" a leopard complained.

"You keep it down!" Po snapped, though he wasn't sure why he was arguing with the random leopard.

The twins giggled and pressed themselves closer to Po. Po was not quite sure how to react to their nuzzling and purring.

"Errr.. ladies..." Po said before letting out a high yelp when he felt a a questing hand on his tail. "Who's hand is that exactly?"

"Mine." the twin with her arms draped over Po's shoulders giggled.

"Nice to know. Now could you remove it? Miss uh.."

"Ai. And my sister who's enjoying herself nuzzling you're chest is Bao." the leopard said.

"So soft." Bao crooned.

Po couldn't help but let out a satisfied groan as Bao started licking his collarbone. His eyes were even closing in reaction to the pleasure coursing through him. Thankfully, he snapped out of it fairly quickly and pulled himself away from the twins.

"Hey,down ladies! Getting a little too close for comfort here." Po said, backing up and nearing stepping on a sleeping leopard.

Ai grinned and leaned into Po's face.

"Oh come on. You can't pretend you're not attracted to us. Or that you didn't just enjoy that." she said.

"I can too pretend to-oooo, thats good."

Po's rant was cut off by Ai reaching out and scratching behind one of his ears. With Po distracted by his base instincts again, Ai leaned in to steal a kiss.

"Ai! Bao! Back away from the panda!" Su shouted suddenly, in the entrance of the large hut.

At the arrival of their leader, the twins and all the other leopards got to their feet.

"But Su, we were only-" Bao started to say.

Su cut her whining off by raising a hand to signal silence. Bao fell silent and lowered her head, as did Ai. Po looked at Su, bewildered.

"What's going on here exactly? This was pretty much one of the last places I expected to be when waking up. Much less the least likely situation after that." Po said.

"And i apologize for the twins behavior. They were getting ahead of themselves it seems." Su said.

"That's okay I guess... ahead of what exactly?" Po asked.

Su approached Po now. For a moment Po was afraid she was going to act like the twins did. Instead she stood before Po and spoke.

"To answer that question I must tell you a little bit about our village. We are mostly exclusively female here. It's traditional really. But once in awhile we do need new blood. Normally we go out to find a male or two. But this time, one came to us." Su explained.

Po tilted his head, at first confused at what Su meant. He had only seen the male guard before, but something told him that Su wasn't talking about him. The it dawned on him.

"Woah. Time out! Are you talking about me?" Po asked.

"You showed yourself to be strong. Even though you weren't strong enough to defeat all of us, I think any children resulting from you will be strong as well." Su said.

Now Po was really worried. He looked around for a exit, knowing he was going to try and fight his way out of here soon. For a moment he thought he saw Song among the other leopards, looking at him sadly. But he had no time to focus on that.

"No. No no no. Not happening. I rather just get back to the Jade Palace. I have dragon warrior stuff to do." Po said, trying to subtly move to the exit.

Umbrellas were drawn out and some of the leopards snarled. Okay, this might be hard to get out of.

"You don't get it. There will be no return to the Jade palace for you." Su said. "Instead, you will stay here. There will be a competition for who gets to have you. And then... well, I think Bao and Ai gave you an idea of what is to come."

Po had a good idea of what Su meant. He just hoped that either he got out of this himself or the furious five came to help him soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Master Crane made another sweep over the village as he flew. After dropping Viper off safely at the Jade Palace steps, he had flown back to see if he could spot Po. When he didn't see Po anywhere along the trail they had taken to follow the thieves, Crane got worried. Po could be terribly injured... or even dead.

He truly hoped it had not come to that. Even though Po could be a tad on the annoying side, the panda's heart was almost always in the right place and friendly. And though Crane didn't always express it, he did consider Po a friend.

So here he was now, keeping a watch on the village for any signs of Po or what may have happened to him. If the inhabitants had noticed him flying over they didn't show it. That might have been because they were busy setting up for something it seemed.

That made Crane worried too. What could be so important that they would not notice any of his fly overs? Crane was still wondering that when he saw Po. Thankfully he seemed to be in one piece. Yes, his hands were changed behind his back and he was hobbled with shackles on his ankles with a short length of chain between them. But at least he wasn't wounded or dead.

Anxiety was clear on the pandas face. Normally Po was the type to not get that worried even when caught. But at the moment Po clearly looked like he wanted to bolt for it though he knew it would be useless to try being hobbled and with all the leopards around.

Crane landed behind one of the huts quietly in time to hear Su address the village.

"Settle down everyone. I know this does not happen often, but we will do this right. Before we start, is there anyone not interested in the prize?" Su asked.

Po noticed though Song did look indecisive, she did not speak up. Well, he guessed he shouldn't had totally been shocked by that. She HAD lied to him. So why in the back of his mind did he hope she help him somehow?

"Umm, can I say something here?" Po asked.

"No." Su replied.

"Awww, come on! I just want to say how not cool I am with this." Po said.

Su ignored Po now, addressing the village again.

"For all those who have never been involved in the competition for a husband, the competition will consist of the following challenges-"

Cranes mind blanked out for a moment when he realized who Su was talking about when she said husband. He would have liked to get Po out of the situation right now. But if he, Po, and viper together had trouble before, fighting this village by himself be impossible. So instead, he took off and headed straight back to the Jade palace.

The rest of the five were already worried about Po when Crane took so long to come back. So when Crane came swooping in alone, the worry intensified.

"Where's Po?" Viper asked.

"Still at the thieves village. He's alive but we have got to get him out of there quickly." Crane said.

"Is he wounded?" Monkey asked.

"No. But I really think he like it if we got him out before the challenges are over." Crane said.

"Challenges? What challenges?" Tigress asked.

Perhaps some divine being had comedic timing as Shifu happened to walk in, sipping a cup of tea when Crane spoke next.

"Err.. well.. from what I overheard the village, of all female leopards need I remind you, are having a competition to see who gets Po as a husband." Crane explained.

Mantis was standing in the wrong area sadly when Shifu started sputtering on his tea.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry, but are you sure you didn't fly into something on your way here?" Tigress asked.

Crane shook his head. Shifu finally stopped choking on his tea and turned to Crane.

"As much as I'd hate to question you as well...are you very,very sure about this?" Shifu asked.

"Yes. I overheard the whole thing. Po needs our help." Crane said.

"Sure about that? Because you know, even from my perspective some of the leopards were kind of-" Mantis started to say when Viper turned and glared at him.

"Mantis! I'm surprised at you. Po is hardly enjoying this forced attention, I'm sure." Viper snapped.

Mantis lowered his head and twiddled his scythe like claws a little. He rightfully looked a little ashamed.

"Sorry."

Shifu might had been the one to scold Mantis if not for trying to think on the next move. To just bust in could be risky. To both the rescuers and Po. This rescue would take some planning. Planning that would have to be quick.

Even though in the situation Po wasn't likely to die, he probably would wish he would if they rescued him too late.

To suggest Po was uncomfortable would be an understatement. The fact that there was a competition for him would almost be flattering it is wasn't also degrading and creepy. Couple that with the looks he was getting from most of the leopards, Po was completely creeped out.

He was too busy trying to loosen the chains around his wrists somehow to really watch the battle round. Truthfully, the whole explanation of the rounds went by in a haze as he was thinking on how in the world he was going to get out of this. Only when a cheer went up from the crowd when someone was defeated did Po look up.

How many did that leave? He hadn't been counting. It might had been a good idea to listen to all Su had to say and keep a count on how many leopards were left this round. But then, that might had made the sense of dread worse. For a moment he glanced up at the leopard guarding him for the moment.

Not any of the leopards he had met personally. She was using her umbrella as something to lean on. Though the pose was lazy, Po was sure she was keeping alert in case Po tried anything.

"I'd like to talk to the dragon warrior." a familiar voice said.

Po and the leopard looked to Song. Song approached closer, rubbing one of her arms in an unsure gesture.

"I'm not sure that is a good idea." the guard said, frowning at Song.

"Why? You think I'll do something stupid like release him when your back is turned? I'm insulted you even think that. My loyalty is to the village." Song said, her eyes narrowing at the other leopard.

"That's not what Su thinks." the leopard said with a sniff.

"I know what she thinks. And she is wrong." Song said.

"Still, I think it best you don't talk to him." the leopard said.

At this point, Po just had to speak up.

"Can't I have a say in this? Because I wouldn't mind-" Po started.

"No. You have no say at all." the leopard snapped.

"Okay, geez. Don't have to be rude about it." Po grumbled.

Another cheer came up as another leopard was defeated. From the looks of it, one of the twins won. Po wasn't sure if it was Bao or Ai at this distance.

Song narrowed her eyes further at the other leopard. For a moment Po thought there be a fight. The leopard smirked.

"Nothing to say, Song?"

Song's fist clenched. Finally she spoke.

"Only this. I'm sorry."

With that, she turned away and headed to the fighting grounds. Po wondered who she was saying sorry to.


End file.
